Between the Lines
by Zandra Dragonfyre
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Sirius' old flame joins the Order and it brings tension to Grimmauld Place. Can they work out anything, or will it go up in smoke? SB/OC and others TBD. Told in POV of OCs, for now. Rating just to be safe in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Order and Moving

**Summary:**After 13 years of living in Germany, Sirius' old flame joins the Order of the Phoenix. Her only son, a few months older than Harry, turns out to havean unexpected twist of fate as he contemplates switching schools and dealing with an uncle who…well you'll see. Can an old love be renewed or will unresolved conflicts tear them apart…again. SB/OC, and other twists.

**A/N:**I know stories with added main characters tend to muck things up but I've spent a lot of time on this one (in my head) and I hope it turns out well. I'm going to try to stay as canon as possible, plot, ages, years, but sometime a slight tweak is necessary…maybe I should rephrase that, Sirius' life WILL be canon, I can't say that for the rest though. BTW, this chapter is set during the summer before Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place in OOTP. This chapter also won't seem to have much going on, but it's important in getting to know my characters. Oh, Tanja and Rion will sporatically be speaking german, I will have translations at the end. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter belongs to the amazing Jo Rowling, without whom my life would be in complete and utter disarray.

**Chapter 1:** **Order and Moving**

As she walked up that once familiar gravel path, she contemplated how far it truly was from the village to what felt like an old home. Thoughts of what she would say flourished through her head as she entered through the large oak doors she hadn't seen in 13 years.

Once inside she proceeded up to the 7th floor where she knew he'd be sitting in his study. _I never thought Albus Dumbledorewould be the kind of man to spend his summer vacations at work, even if he wasn't working. But I guess with his only family so near…_ she thought as she left the spiral staircase and raised the brass knocker, and dropped it with a resounding CLANG!

"Come in," came an old, yet familiar voice from behind the door. As she ventured into the room she noticed it hadn't changed much from when she went to Hogwarts, a few more silver instruments were lying upon the spindly legged tables, but Fawkes's perch was still there. The phoenix, however, was perched upon Dumbledore's desk, Dumbledore stroking him absentmindedly. Continuing to stroke the phoenix, Dumbledore looked up at the dark-haired, hazel eyed witch as she entered his office. "How can I be of assistance to you this evening?" He asked, motioning for her to sit in the chair opposite his own.

"I'm looking to join the Order of the Phoenix. I was told you were the one to see about it," she answered taking a seat.

"You were told correctly," He said, and scribbled something on a spare piece of parchment. Then he spoke again, "Here is the address for headquarters. There is a meeting at 4:30 tomorrow. Many stay afterwards for dinner; shall I inform Molly that there'll be another?"

"Yes." She replied, and looked down to read the address written on the piece of parchment, _12 Grimmauld Place._She stared at the parchment for a moment, not wanting to believe what she had read. "Grimmauld Place," she mouthed, unsure if she read it right. "You mean the…..the…." she spoke, but she couldn't say _Black Manor_no matter how hard she tried, as she was not the secret keeper she could not disclose the location, in any fashion. Dumbledore chuckled to himself, "Yes, the Black Manor, I daresay you've been there before." She nodded. "I won't deny you knowledge some of your old schoolmates are also members. Although I must warn you not to reminisce or pick your fights until after the meeting has come to a close."

"I'll try my best…Will _he_ be there?" she asked, a knot furling and unfurling uncomfortably somewhere in the region of her stomach.

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, his piercing blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. A small smile of recognition appeared on his face as he replied, "Yes, he'll be there."

Trying to regain her composure she said, "Well, I'll be there then, and you can tell Molly, I believe you said, that I'll be staying for dinner. Thank you very much sir." She got up to leave, he spoke again, "Oh, there is one more thing, can you produce a Patronus charm?"

"Expecto Patronum!" she cried. A silver lioness sprang out of her wand, walked around his desk and disappeared.

"Very well then, I don't believe we have a lion among us yet."

"It's my animagus form also." She added.

"I believe I remember that from when you were in school, one of the youngest witches documented to successfully become an animagus, if I can recall correctly."

She smiled at the memory, she had successfully transformed the summer before her third year, "Yes. That would be correct." He nodded in consent and as she was about to shut the door, he called after her, "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Reichland." She looked back at him and smiled, "See you tomorrow, Professor."

She wound her way back through the school, down the path, and into the village of Hogsmede, where she was finally able to aparate back home. She had one obstacle down and the more difficult one still to come, telling her son.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Once she arrived at home, Tanja sat down at the kitchen table to collect her thoughts. _I know he's not going to want to move….I want him to choose….but what about what _**I**_ want?_ She placed her head in her hands and groaned.

"Mutti? Is that you in the kitchen?" a boy's voice called from down the hall.

"Yes, Rion, it's me."

"How can I be sure." He called back, his voice sounding a little closer now.

"The last thing I said to you before I left was 'Rion, pick up that pig sty you call a room. I'm off to a meeting with Albus Dumbledore; I want it clean by the time I come home."

Rionpoked his head around the doorway into the kitchen. "Yea, but any mom would say that to her child at some point, it's not a bad guess for a Death Eater to make."

"Yea, well how about this. You, Orion Theron Reichland, are named after both your grandfathers, paternal and maternal in that order. More commonly you are called Rion, especially by me. You'venever known much of your family save for me, my father and my mother although she's terminally insane and it's amazing when she can remember my name let alone yours." She looked at her son's faltering expression at her explanation of him, "How's a Death Eater to know all that?"

"I don't think one would," he said with a smile, "the kids at school don't even know my full name." Tanja smiled at him. "Sit down, I want to talk to you about something." He gave her a confused look and sat down next to her at the table.

She took a deep breath then started, "What do you think about moving to England?"

"England?" He replied, "Why on earth would you want to move us to England?"

"As you know, I went to talk to Albus Dumbledore tonight about joining the Order of the Phoenix, the anti-You-Know-Who group, and it would be substantially easier for me to help them if I was in the same country."

"What about school? What about my friends? It may be convenient for you but what about me?" he asked her, a little louder than necessary. Tanja was ready for this, she'd been contemplating it for much of the evening.

"I'll leave it at your choice. If we move, you can choose to go back to Durmstrang and finish school there, or you can transfer to Hogwarts, where I went. You have several cousins there, and I'm sure you'd fit in with some of them. As for your friends, you can always write to them. I used to love getting owls from my friends, and International Relations are very important, especially in times such as these."

"You mean you're leaving it up to me? Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I know your friends are very important to you. They were to me when I was your age. I don't want to force you to do anything just because I want you to. My dad tried to do that to me, but my mum let me have my own choice. I've never forgotten it and I respected her all the more for it. I don't want you to end up hating me because of a decision I made for my life and it just so happens to effect yours. I love you Orion. I want you to be happy, and if I forced you to do something you didn't want, I don't know how I could live with knowing I was turning into my father."

"Wow. I didn't know one person could feel all that at once without exploding." He said after a moment and smirked. Tanja smiled at him, she was glad he could understand her bizarre ways of parenting. He then added, "When I eventually get married, I can only hope my wife will be as understanding as you."

"You'd be very lucky. I'm one of a kind." She smiled at him, which he returned also rolling his eyes at her. "So, did you clean that room of yours?"

Rion groaned, he had hoped she'd forgotten, "a little bit."

"Well then, let's see it." And she got up from the table, walked down the hall to his room and sighed. "Orion Theron! This room looks worse than when I left!" Rion hung his head. "I started cleaning, then I needed a place to put stuff and I started to reorganize my closet and well, you know how that goes, the more stuff you have to move the more it becomes disheveled because you were trying to find a place for something. But if we're moving, I'll just have to pack it all up anyway, so what's the point in cleaning now."

Tanja, looked at him for a moment, "You don't need to answer yet. Think about it for a while, just to make me think you didn't rush into the decision." She said calmly, forgetting she was upset with him for not cleaning. Regardless, Tanja hugged him a little awkwardly as he was now taller than her. And then she stared at the face of her 15 year old. She could see a bit of relief and excitement in his hazel eyes, her eyes, and she sent her son off to get ready for bed.

A/N: I know there's only so much going on here, but it's important. You'll learn more about Tanja and Rion and how they fit into everything soon. I don't want to have an overload of information so I'm not going to give you all the information about Tanja and Rion (which are more commonly seen as Tanya and Ryan, but still pronounced the same) in one sitting. I personally enjoy trying to piece things together and do the same in my writing. But fear not, you will know everything soon enough.

Mutti Mom


	2. Chapter 2: House Hunting

**AN:** There is a bit of german in this chapter. The phrase/word along with it's translation is at the end. Enjoy and Review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing! And Lastly, thank you to Iphigenia Black for her review, it's very appreciated! Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** See the disclaimer from Ch 1.

**Chapter 2 – House Hunting**

_If I could've used magic, it would've been clean by now._ Rion thought as he threw his clothes into a pile by the wardrobe so he could make his way to his bed and the bathroom. Mutti wanted us to move to London. Such a distance from our current home in Lilienthal, but maybe the change will be good for us. She hadn't been the same since I started at Durmstrang. _Maybe it was that I go to school so far away that was bothering her. Maybe I should transfer to Hogwarts. I heard nothing bad about the school itself from the older students that were there for the Triwizard Tournament last year. Viktor said he even enjoyed the time away from the cold, and since he graduated last month, I don't really have much of a reason to go back to Durmstrang. My best friend is gone and I don't really want to put up with Slokavitch's snoring for another three years. But Anya, she'd be heartbroken if I didn't return. Although she had been getting on his nerve recently, constantly needing his arm around her or at least needing him near her at all times. Well, I do have at least a little while to think about it, Mutti said she doesn't want a rushed decision. I don't have to decide right now._ He concluded, as he finished washing up and climbed into bed.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Tanja knocked upon her son's door and awaited a reply telling her not to enter before she turned the knob. As she entered the room she noticed he had piled his clothes in front of his wardrobe in order to make paths to the bed from the door and to the bathroom from the bed. She walked down the path to his bedside as he pulled the covers over himself. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, noticing the dazed look of concentration on his face.

"Your proposition." He answered lazily and smiled. "I think a change of scenery would do us both good. I'm open to moving unless you've changed your mind."

She just looked at him, surprised he'd made a decision so soon. "You know I wasn't expecting an answer tonight. Are you sure that this is really what you want."

"Mutti, you've always told me that sometimes we need to put the needs of others before our own, and right now your need for change is greater than my need for consistency." She smiled at him, with a loving look showing in her eyes.

"I did a good job with you didn't I?"

"Of course, what would make you think otherwise?"

"Oh, just the thought that comes to a mother's mind every once in a while. I know it hasn't always been easy for us, and I'm glad to know that I'm doing my job well."

"You are Mutti. No matter what Opa(1) tells you."

"How…What…When did you get so smart?"

"I've heard him. 'Tanja, du muss dein Kind beherrschen! Du hast keine Idee was du machen sind!(2)' Don't think I don't hear him, he never talks quiet unless you're way over your head in trouble." Tanja laughed, she'd never heard a funnier and more accurate impression of her father.

"You know, just when I think I've got you figured out, you always come back and surprise me."

"It's one of the things I do best."

She smiled at him, "We can go to London early tomorrow and browse some houses, and then I'll go to my meeting. If the Molly that Dumbledore mentioned is the same Molly that Remus has told me about, then there should be other children there for you to meet while the meeting's in order. Remus is going to be there, wouldn't you like to see him again."

"Yea, I'd like that Mutti." He said with a yawn.

"I'll see you in the morning, mein Schatz.(3)" She said kissing his forehead. "Gute Nacht.(4)"

"Nacht," he muttered, as he lay down on his side and fell asleep.

Tanja exited his room closing the door quietly behind her. She walked into the kitchen to check that the slip of parchment Dumbledore gave her was still safely in her concealed pocket. It would be bad for it to fall into the wrong hands. She hung her cloak up in the cupboard and went to her room. After changing into a tank and shorts, she slipped into bed hoping her nightmares would not plague her tonight.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

As she promised they left their house at about 8:30 the next morning for London. It took them about half an hour seeing as they had to go to two more apparition points than the normal three due to Side-Along Apparation. The first house they looked at was far too small to accommodate the two of them.

The second was much more spacious, however, after only being there for five or ten minutes Tanja heard gunshots outside. She ran to the window in time to see four men fall to the ground dead, while a fifth man was on his knees, the killer had a gun up against his temple. She knew she'd had enough of this neighborhood when the man with the gun pulled the trigger once again. "Komm!(5)" She commanded Rion. "Schnell!(6)" He scuttled toward her and with a quiet 'pop' they were gone.

The next house was very nice. The rooms were spacious, it had a beautiful garden out back, but it was out of their price range.

The next house they visited, they weren't even able to enter the house. The door had been jinxed to let only the perfect family for the house actually enter the house.

"Maybe they should've put a note in that packet, 'Will not respond to just anyone, must be just the right person.' That could've saved us some trouble." Rion said as Tanja came over to him to disapparate.

"Yes, they should. That was just ridiculous." She replied, as he grabbed her arm, and they disapparated.

Upon entering the next house, Tanja fell in love with it. As you entered the door there was a coat cupboard on the right and a beautiful stairway leading both up and down, with a gorgeous dark blood red carpet running along the center of the hardwood stairs. They ascended the staircase and on the top floor was a hallway on the left with 4 doorways, _One for the two of us a guest and an office,_ Tanja thought, in front of them was a doorway to the kitchen, and on the right there was a large parlor with a fireplace at the back, ever so important for the Floo Network. They walked down the hall and looked at each of the decent sized rooms, but when they looked at what was suggested as the 'master bedroom' Rion scowled.

"Ich weiß nicht Mutti, dieses Zimmer ist einbißchen klein für dich.(7)" The room was about the same size as the other three.

"Ich weiß das, Schatz." Then she suggested, "dennoch, konnen wir deise Wand abreißen und diese zwei Zimmer verknüpfen. Dan nein großer Zimmer wir haben.(8)"

"Wie viel kostet das Haus?(9)" Rion asked.

Tanja looked down at the packet of parchment containing the information on the house. "It's at the high end of our price range," she sighed and lapsed into english, "It would be nice here though. It's a gorgeous house and we'd be within walking distance of your Oma(10) at St. Mungo's. It'd be nice to visit her more often."

"Yeah, unless she had no idea who you are." Rion muttered. Tanja gave him a glare.

"It's not her fault your father's cousin is severely unhinged and tortured your Oma for information. We're lucky she didn't end up like Frank and Alice. Bellatrix tortured them too. They don't even recognize their own son." She reprimanded, as they headed downstairs.

The lower floor of the house consisted of three rooms, a bathroom, and a broom cupboard. They looked into the smallest room in front of them. It contained a muggle washer and dryer for clothing. Suddenly Rion spoke up, "I'm sorry Mutti. What I said about Oma, it's just frustrating…and annoying to tell her I'm her grandson every time we visit."

"I understand Schatz. It can be frustrating." She put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "You know this, could work for my room." She contemplatively, as they entered a large room to the left of the laundry room.

"Yeah, it would work, but it'd put an entire floor between my room and yours, and well, what about your…nightmares?" He whispered the last word as if it was the name of the Dark Lord himself.

She had momentarily forgotten how protective her son was of her, that plus her nightmares were the main reasons she hadn't been on a date in 15 years. Her nightmares, as he said, were getting better. Apparently, she was no longer screaming, but quietly moaning her nightly visit to hell. What scared her most about it though was not the consistency of it, but the reality of it. She'd actually lived it and was nightly reliving it, vividly. Yet every night that she revisited that horrid place, Rion was always there to wake her. While he was at school, she'd need to either wake herself or remember to transform before she slept. Lion's apparently don't have as many nightmares, something about the whole bravery thing. The only problem with that was occasionally one of her co-workers would come to pick her up for work earlier than usual, and it was a bit bizarre and slightly uncomfortable to see a lion sleeping in a bed or in front of the fire. There were few people who knew her reasons for sleeping in her animagus form, but the few who did understood completely. But Rion had always been there for her, he had understood the complexity of her problem at the early age of four, when they moved out of her father's house. Before that though, while she was pregnant and for his first year, they had lived with her favourite uncle. She'd loved James dearly and although he hadn't always approved of some of her choices, taking her in when she needed someone was the most important thing he did to show he loved her despite some of her choices. Well, it also helped that her aunt threatened to leave him and stay with Tanja if he left his niece pregnant and homeless. She had never been more thankful that her aunt was such a caring person.

"Mutti? Are you still there?" Rion snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Sorry Schatz. I got a little lost in my thoughts."

"Obviously." He smirked at her. She looked down at her watch and she silently cursed herself for letting it get so late. It was 4:20, and the meeting started in ten minutes! She drew her wand and tapped the address in her packet marking it as a place she liked.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied with a smile, grabbed his hand, and they disapparated to a small square.

Rion looked around as Tanja scrounged around in her pocket for the scrap of parchment that Dumbledore gave her. When she found it she showed it to her son. "Read and memorize this."

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters – 12 Grimmauld Place._

Rion looked up from the parchment as Tanja placed her wand on it and it burst into flame. He looked around and in front of them stood number 11, and to the right stood number 13. _But the parchment said number 12_. And no sooner than he thought it, number 11 and 13 started shifting apart. Suddenly, they stood upon the lawn of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Come on Schatz. I don't want to be late, I have five minutes."

"Right."

They both walked up to the door and Tanja tapped it with her wand. The door opened. "Enter quickly and quietly, I'm sure they don't want Walburga's portrait to awaken. She can't like all these so called blood traitors in her house."

Her words confused him but he obeyed and quietly entered the house, just barely avoiding an umbrella stand.

"Stay here. I'll get Kreacher to show you upstairs. Be nice to him." She said closing the door behind her. He nodded his consent and she walked towards the kitchen, surprised she remembered where it was after all this time.

**AN:** The next chapter will have the characters we all know and love in it, I promise, seeing as they're already somewhere familiar...yeah. Please review, even if it's annoymous and says "I like it can't wait for more." or something simple like that. I'll beg if I have to in future chapters. Oh Merlin, don't make me do that!

(1) Opa Grandpa/Grandfather

(2) 'Tanja, du muss dein Kind beherrschen! Du hast keine Idee was du machen sind!' 'Tanja, you must control you child! You have no idea what you're doing!'

(3) Schatz precious, treasure, sweetheart

(4) Gute Nacht Good Night….Nacht therefore is Night.

(5) Komm! Come, command form

(6) Schnell! Fast, Quickly

(7) Ich weiß nicht Mutti, dieses Zimmer ist einbißchen klein für dich. I don't know mom, this room is too small for you.

(8) Ich weiß das, Schatz. Dennoch, konnen wir deise Wand abreißen und diese zwei Zimmer verknüpfen. Dann ein großer Zimmer wir haben. I know that, love. However, we can knock down that wall and combine these two rooms. Then we'll have one big room.

(9) Wie viel kostet das Haus? How much does the house cost?

(10) Oma Grandma/Grandmother


	3. Chapter 3: In The House of Black

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1, I don't feel like going over it again

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me a while. I wrote my original chapter 3 and then as I was writing chapter 4 and my friend (who's currently without Internet unless she goes to Panera to borrow it) was editing chapter 3, I realized I wanted to put chapter 4 as my new chapter 3…So after finishing that and her editing it, here's the long (or maybe not so long) awaited chapter 3…

**Chapter 3 – In the House of Black**

Rion stood in the foyer taking in the look of Grimmauld Place. It was very dark and gothic looking. There were a few gargoyles on the walls and it gave off an eerie and grim feeling. He saw movement in the direction his mother had left from. He turned and saw one of the ugliest creatures he'd ever laid eyes on. Rion had only seen two other house elves in his lifetime, his "Aunt" Cissa's and one at school that some sixth years were torturing. This one was truly the ugliest and most unhappy looking one he'd yet seen. The elf stopped in front of him and bowed deeply. "I'm supposed to take you to the library, young master," he said more to the floor than to Rion.

"I'm not you're master Kreacher, and I'd prefer not to be called such."

"Yes, you are." Kreacher replied giving him an incredulous look, "Kreacher lives to serve the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black, and you are a Black are you not?"

Rion looked slightly taken aback. It wasn't a question but a statement. "I…I…" he stuttered. The elf smiled at him, or well, it looked like a smile, it could've been a grimace. Rion couldn't tell.

"The library is this way young master," and with that Kreacher headed up the stairs Rion at his heels.

As they got to the first landing Rion spoke to the elf hesitantly, "Kreacher, I'd prefer it if you'd call me Rion," and after a moment remembering his mother's words he added, "Please."

Kreacher looked up at him curiously, "Kreacher is not sure if he likes his young master's kindness. A bit like his mother Kreacher suspects, although Kreacher cannot completely comply with his wishes." Kreacher muttered more to himself than anything.

Rion caught on before the elf finished his rant and interjected, "If you could, Kreacher. Just don't use the word master. Sir is fine with me though." The elf didn't look at him this time he just nodded that he'd understood. "Here's the library, sir. Full of wretched blood-traitor brats and mudbloods." A female voice came through the door from the inside, "Is that Kreacher outside the door?"

"It better not be. I may hex him the next time he insults you again," replied a male voice. Rion opened the door as Kreacher muttered, "Stupid mudblood girl, tries to be Kreacher's friend. Oh, what would his mistress think?"

"Please don't use that vile term in my presence Kreacher. It's not fair to judge someone by something 

they have no control over." The door opened fully to reveal four red-heads all sharing the same shocked expressions. The brunette, however, smiled slightly at him. Obviously she was the one he'd just defended. If it was possible the look of shock on their faces became more so by Kreacher's response.

"Yes sir." Kreacher bowed his head at Rion adding more emphasis on the word 'sir' than necessary, "is there anything else Kreacher can do for you, sir?"

"No, that's all. Thank you. You're free to do whatever it is you do all day." He smiled, "Complain about me being too nice to muggle-borns or what not." The elf bowed to him and left the room muttering incoherently to himself. Rion hoped he understood he was only joking about the complaining part; no doubt that he'd probably do it anyway. "Does he always talk to himself like that?" Rion asked to no one in particular.

"Yes," the brunette answered, "It makes me wonder if there's something wrong with him sometimes."

"How can you worry about him Hermione? Yea, he's severely unhinged, just look at what he calls you! He doesn't care, doesn't have feelings like we do," said the boy closest to her. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Rion got there first. "You're wrong about that." The boy dropped his jaw and glared at Rion, "House elves have just as many feelings as we do, but their desire to serve was more powerful. Wizards took advantage of that and used it, and their ridiculous levels of obedience against them, turning them into slaves. It's been like that for centuries now, and many witches and wizards don't realize these creatures have feelings akin to their own until they see an elf being tortured, yelling out for their master to save them…It's not pretty."

"You mean….You've seen…" stuttered the other girl. She seemed to come to her senses a bit and then asked, "Who are you?"

Rion chuckled. He was used to people knowing him or his mother. "I'm sorry; my manners seemed to have left me momentarily." He strode over to the twin boys standing behind her, as they seemed to be the eldest, and he held out his hand to them. "Rion Reichland," he finished as the red-head took his offered hand and shook it.

"Fred Weasley," he replied and continued to introduce his siblings. "This handsome man next to me is George. And the git next to him is Ron." Rion shook each of their hands in turn.

"And I'm Ginny," piped up the red-haired girl seemingly not wanting any overprotective comments from her brothers. She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it, but instead of shaking it, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it and said, "Es is mein Vergnügen, solch ein schönes Fräulein zu treffen." Ginny looked at him for a moment blushing, "I have no idea what you just said but I'm pretty sure it wasn't insulting."

He smiled at her, "It wasn't," he added seeing the death glares her brothers were giving him, "I merely said it was a pleasure to meet her." Hermione grinned at him, she apparently caught something the other boys didn't. _Hermione…Where have I heard that name before... _One of the twins interrupted his thought when he said, "What are you grinning at Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"That wasn't an 'Oh nothing' look. What is it?"

"Well, it's just that Viktor taught me a little german, and 'schön' means beautiful…" Rion gave her a pointed look of 'I wasn't going to mention _that_!'

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Hermione…Wait…" his expression softened into a quizzical look as the first part of what she said clicked in his head. _Viktor. He'd known a british witch named Hermione…oh what was it? Granger? Yes, Hermione Granger, that was it! _"You're not Hermione Granger by chance are you?"

She mimicked his quizzical look, "Yes, how did you…hold on!" Rion could almost see her putting two and two together in her head, "You're Viktor's friend aren't you! I thought your name sounded familiar, but I thought maybe I'd just read it somewhere, I know I've come across a Reichland somewhere, I don't remember where but… What 's so funny?" Rion couldn't help but start laughing at her ramblings and apparently the Weasley's found it amusing also, for they too were in a fit of laughter.

"I didn't expect you to go into some lengthy explanation. Yeah, Vik told me about you. Rather he wouldn't shut up about you."

"Really?" At this point she'd started blushing. _I may need to learn to keep my compliments to a minimum, it sure is cute though._

"Uh huh, it's funny seeing as the only other person he usually goes on about like that is me, so I've been told. The guy's my best friend, but he can be flat out weird sometimes."

"Viktor Krum's your best mate?" said Ron questioningly.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just hard to believe."

"Ron, you're so slow sometimes I'm surprised you're not going backwards already." Ginny interjected, "What he's going to get to in about a hundred years is, prove it."

"Gin, must you be so blunt? How else would he have known my surname?" Hermione questioned

"That article the horrible Skeeter woman wrote about you last year!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh right. I'd been trying to forget about that, thanks for bringing it back up." The brunette bickered back.

Rion let out a barking laugh, frightening the girls with its unknown familiarity, in regards to the stupidity of their argument. "That is one of the most ridiculous arguments I've ever heard. Although some of the Quidditch ones my friends have are worse." He changed his voice to imitate a higher female voice and a lower male one as he argued with 'himself', "'My team is definitely going to be in the top five this year!' 'You've got to be kidding me, insert team name here's got to have the worst seeker in the Wizarding World!' 'Yea, well not every game that ends with a win was won because the winning team's seeker caught the snitch!' 'Yeah, so _**my **_team's got talent in all positions!' 'Sure, except the keeper they've got this season has yet to block a shot!'" He returned to his normal voice, "And so it goes. It's horrible! I love Quidditch, I really do, but my friends put _way_ too much by it." He rolled his eyes. The girls were in fits of giggles now. Hermione was actually sitting on the floor clutching her side.

"Arguments like that aren't always that bad, not when one person makes good points…" commented Ron before his sister interrupted him through her laughter, "Don't…even…start…Ron."

"What?"

"Ron, the Cannons _will_ end up at the bottom again this year. Just like they have each year you've been rooting for them." Finished one twin for her.

"Maybe it's because orange clashes horribly with your hair." Said the other twin, circling him.

"Their colour choice is not my fault, and I don't see how it has anything to do with my hair!"

They went on like that for a while, Rion had no desire to listen to another stupid Quidditch fight, so he joined the girls now sitting on the floor. "My point exactly," he said smiling as he sat down.

"You know, you still haven't answered us about the proof." Ginny reminded him.

"Gin, let it go already." Hermione pleaded her friend.

"No, really, it's alright. I'll bring it the next time I see you. I don't have it with me at the moment, but I think I know the perfect thing to settle your curiosity." A sly smile appeared on his face. _Yes, that picture should do nicely. _

"Do we want to know what that grin is about?" asked Hermione teasingly.

Rion chuckled and smirked at her, "You'll find out soon enough."

"So what brings you to Grimmauld Place?" asked Ginny changing the subject, curiosity satisfied at the moment.

"Mutti joined the Order of the Phoenix finally. It's taken Remus long enough to talk her into it." He answered.

"You know Lupin?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"He's my godfather." Rion answered. Both girls looked a bit astounded at this bit of information, so he continued with a chuckle, "It doesn't really surprise me that he's never mentioned it. Actually, he probably kept it quiet for Sirius, who was rather close to mother at one point. Remus most likely didn't want to bring up those memories again, although they're likely resurfacing now anyway." As if on cue, a female voice shouted from down the hall, "Sirius! Stop that! Get off of him!"

Rion gave them both a knowing look and rising to his feet, "See what I mean."

The Weasley boys joined them as they rose and approached the door. Rion stopped Ron's hand as he was about to open it, hearing faint growling through the door. He wasn't sure they knew of Remus' condition and if the wolf could come out when it wasn't a full moon. Either way it was better to be cautious.

He heard his mother shout again, "Sirius, let him up!" Rion was about to open the door to evaluate the scenario in the hall, but instead threw the door open and ran out into the hall followed by the others when he heard a loud roar.

Rion stood rooted to the spot for a moment as he took in the bizarre scene. On his right his godfather lay on the floor looking shocked, angry, and winded. On his left was the real strangest sight to any person that didn't know his mother.

A golden lioness stood over a large black, spectral dog pinning said dog to the floor.

Rion walked over to Remus and helped him up. He gave the older man a knowing smirk. _Whatever Sirius did he must've deserved it for her to transform._Remus shook his head and smirked back at his godson. Rion then turned to the two animagi. As he approached them the lioness gave a low warning growl. Hermione and Ginny gasped as he ignored it and placed a hand on the lioness' shoulder blade and said as comfortingly as he could, "Calm down Mutti. Let him up."

Rion took a step back as Tanja pushed off of Sirius. The dog let out a slight whimper before two people took the place of the animals.

"Dinner is ready." Remus managed rubbing his hand over his side.

Rion reached out for his mother's arm. Trying to lighten the mood a bit he said enthusiastically, "Come on! You heard the man, food!"

Tanja shook her head at quickly attempting to clear it, and laughed along with the rest.

"That's my kind of thinking." Sirius added as one of the twins helped him up. They had already started down the stairs as he said that, but before anyone else could say anything Tanja added, "No Sirius. Peter was always the one who thought with his stomach first." Sirius and Remus both stiffened at the mention of their old friend. She didn't seem to notice for she continued, "The only reason you thought like that way was because James could think up better pranks on a full stomach."

Rion gave her a curious look. _She never mentioned Peter unless she had to. She was still mad at him for what he did to James and…._He didn't get to finish his thought as he was propelled forward when a mass of bodies fell down the stairs into him. Rion, Sirius and the Weasley boys tumbled all the way down to the foot of the stairs.

Those still on the stairs were laughing until a voice Rion had never heard before started shouting, "Filthy blood-traitors, half-breed scum and wretched mudblood bile corrupting the house of my fathers! Disgracing the House of Black! Vile disgusting filth!"

Bravely Tanja interrupted the screaming, stepping in front of the portrait, "Walburga, please! I'm appalled that you believe every being in this house is nothing more than disgusting scum. Just because some of those same beings that liter the halls of what was once your house are does NOT mean all of them are! And I refuse to hear those insults being thrown about so free and blindly! You will show respect to the guests we have in our house regardless of your personal vendettas and old fashioned ideas!"

Rion had a faint idea of who the portrait was of. Not really paying attention to his mother's conversation he started to disentangle himself from the pile of men on the floor. Seeing as no one else was moving, it made getting out much easier.

Rion was brought out of his concentrated state when his mother called to him, "Rion, Komm heir bitte(1)." Her voice had lowered in volume at this point, and she seemed much calmer. _Thank Merlin for that. She can be scary when she's angry._

He finally extricated himself completely from the mass of bodies. He straightened his robes and turned to the portrait. He saw the woman's eyes light up at the sight of him. "Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, "if I hadn't seen your eyes I would've sworn you were your father." She paused a moment, then asked, "You're in Slytherin of course, aren't you?"

Rion looked at her quizzically for a moment. _Slytherin? Where have I heard that before?...Hogwarts! Right…_"I attend Durmstrang Institute for my schooling." He said, and if possible, her face lit up even more as she answered him smiling, "That's just as acceptable."

"Well," interjected Tanja, "we mustn't let our dinner get cold." Tanja then motioned for Rion and the other girls on the stairs above her to proceed down the rest of the way. Hermione gave him a curious glance that went unnoticed by everyone else. He returned her gaze with an 'I'll explain later' look.

His thoughts however, revolved around Hogwarts, as the rest of the pile untangled. He hadn't thought much on whether or not he wanted to transfer or not. Rion was soon pulled out of his thoughts by his mother's voice.

Tanja had been yelling at, no, her voice wasn't raised enough for yelling, more like reprimanding, Sirius about their complicated past. Rion knew the story so he was only half listening, his own thoughts drifting from his mother's words to thoughts of Hogwarts.

She'd finally finished her rant, tears now flooding down her face, wrapped in Remus' arms. Rion hadn't even noticed the man move, let alone hug her.

"No love," Remus said soothingly, stroking her hair, "no one could say that. You did what you thought was best for the future." Her sobs had subsided to sniffles but her eyes were still issuing tears as she burrowed her face into Remus' chest.

"I'm sorry Tanja…I didn't know…" Sirius started softly.

Suddenly an unfamiliar rage flooded over Rion. After all this man had put his mother through, he was not going to get away with a simple I'm sorry! If she still loved him she'd forgive him in a heartbeat.

"Did you ever even try to find out?" he growled at the man. Sirius took a step back from the boy next to him, as Rion felt pure anger flash through his gaze.

Sirius hung his head, "No. I didn't." he said simply, a mixture of shame, defeat, and sorrow in his voice.

"Then you really have no one to blame but yourself." Ginny said glaring at him. "We should be going to dinner now. Mum'll worry if we're not down soon. Especially Ron, I don't know how he's managed not to race off to the kitchen by now." And with an apologetic look at Tanja, she led the way to the kitchen, brothers in tow. Hermione waited a moment, and then walked over to Rion who was still giving Sirius a death glare that the man was wisely avoiding.

"Rion, are you planning on eating?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm. This simple action withdrew his seething anger immensely.

He turned to her and smiled, "Yea, I'll be there in a minute." Then he walked over to his mother and placed a soft kiss on her tear-stained cheek. He turned to Remus with a smile and said, "Make sure she doesn't try to drown herself while she washes up."

"You know I'd take care of her, Ri. You don't need to worry about her, now go on and eat, you don't want to keep yourself starving." He replied ruffling Rion's hair affectionately.

"I know I don't need to worry if she's with you, Remus. It's what he'll do that worries me. She's all I've got left, I don't want anything bad to happen to her. You know how we are, Remus." He said with a soft smile.

He walked back over to Hermione and offered her his arm to escort her into the kitchen. She giggled at him before accepting and they went down to the kitchen together.

"What you said back there, it was really sweet." She said when they were out of adult's earshot. "I also wanted to thank you for defending me to Kreacher. You didn't have to do that."

"I meant it though. He shouldn't call you that, you have no control over your parentage. Most of my friends don't know that though. They think I'm like all other non-traitorous pureblood children, like my cousin, Draco. Well actually, he's my second cousin. Merlin, is he's wretched, when ever I've been over in the past four years he keeps going on about this muggle-born at school that he torments relentlessly. I just don't understand him sometimes."

Hermione stopped abruptly making Rion think fast to regain his footing. She gave him a look of apprehension, "Draco…as in Malfoy?"

"Yea, why do you….You're the muggle-born aren't you?" He internally scolded himself. He'd need to think before he spoke, these people weren't like his friends. They actually knew Draco from school. _Alright, no more talk of him._He turned back to Hermione, "I'm sorry, I'm still used to my friends not knowing exactly who he is. They've usually heard of him or Uncle Lucius before, but have never met them." He gave her an apologetic look, he'd really not meant to bring up memories for her, but Draco never mentioned her name, just called her 'that mudblood witch.'

"It's alright. You didn't know I was who he was referring to. I'll bet he exaggerates those stories too. He ever mention I hit him?" She smiled at the memory.

"No, he left that out. Did you really?" She just smiled wider. He took that as a yes, and chuckled, "I don't think he'd have mentioned that even if you were a pureblood, he's got too much pride to admit anything of the sort."

"I'd bet. And on a different topic, are you who Viktor would refer to as Orion the Lion?"

Rion winced, "Yes, that's me. I wish he'd stop calling me that ridiculous name. I don't even remember where he got it from."

Hermione laughed as he pushed open the door to the kitchen. There were several people sitting at the table, who turned to look at them as they entered arm in arm, earning them a glare from Ron.

"Who's this, Hermione?" asked a plump witch with red-hair, as she bustled about getting more food to the table.

"This is Rion Reichland, Mrs. Weasley. His mom just joined the Order. She'll be down soon with Sirius and Remus." Hermione led him to a seat near Ginny, sitting herself between the two. He saw Ginny lean in and whisper something inaudible to Hermione, who replied with, "Later," and started helping herself to dinner. Rion followed her lead and took some of the food himself.

After a few minutes of eating and mild conversation amongst the adults, Sirius and Tanja came running into the kitchen laughing.

"Sirius! Don't even think about it! No!" she shouted at him as she ran around the table before he tackled her to the ground and started tickling every part of her he could reach. "Siri! No! Stop!" she tried to shout between gasping for air and laughing.

Rion couldn't believe she'd forgiven him already. _I thought they had deeper problems than those that took mere minutes to resolve._Rion glared at them, more at Sirius than his mother. He understood she still loved him, and that made it easier for her to forgive him, but Rion didn't see that way. He wasn't going to let Sirius hurt her again, not after what happened last time.

"Sirius Black! Get off her, and stop acting so childish! Think what kind of example you're being!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at him, hands on her hips.

"One for them not to follow." Replied Remus from the doorway. Rion noticed he still had the traces of laughter in his features, as he walked down the opposite side of the table toward his seat.

Sirius stood up promptly and helped Tanja to her feet.

"Sorry about that, I guess." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

_**I GUESS!**_Rion fumed in his mind. _He'd better learn how to make a real apology or I may have to show him myself. I can't believe he actually said that. __I guess!__ The nerve of him!_

"Just be glad I know you well enough Sirius, to know that's the closest thing to an apology I'm going to get." Tanja countered.

Rion almost missed his mother's words, as he was still fuming and glaring at Sirius, who just kept smiling. _I will make his life a living hell if I have to! I will make him regret everything he ever did to hurt her!_ He didn't even catch the rest of the conversation between his mother, Sirius and George, or was it Fred? He couldn't tell just yet.

As she sat down Rion caught his mother's eyes. He knew she wanted to tell him something, but didn't want to say it out loud. She didn't know how helpful her legilimancy lessons were becoming. He wasn't very good at it yet, but since she was willing to let him in her mind it was easier to do. 'Just because we're getting along doesn't mean I've forgiven him, but it does stop him from glaring at me constantly. Don't worry about me Ri. I can handle Sirius.' She smiled at him and looked at her plate of food before he could form a thought to reply. _I know she could handle him. She would kick his arse to the moon and back in a duel. There's no doubt about that. It's her emotions I worry about, she still has those nightmares, and she doesn't need anymore drama. That's the last thing she needs, more drama. Well, I'll talk to her later. Might as well enjoy this meal, it's been a long time since we had a home cooked meal, Mutti isn't the world's greatest chef._

(1) Komm heir bitte - Come here please

**A/N (Again):** Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are as welcome as ever, any thoughts on characters additions to the plot line (honestly there's not much of one yet, ideas would be helpful) or even just your thoughts on how my characters fit into the story. I love seeing your hypothesises, they're very amusing sometimes. Anyway I'd love to hear from you! Much Love!


	4. Chapter 4: Picking Up Some Pieces

**Disclaimer – **See Chapter 1 once again…

**A/N: **NEXT CHAPTER! Yay! Just to let y'all know now, it may take me a bit longer to get out the next chapter seeing as I still need to finish it. I'm having emotional boy problems and they're dulling my muse a little bit, not to mention having little time to write, so I'm having a bit of trouble finishing chapter 5...I will have it soon (I hope) even if it's not as complete as I wanted it, I can always add the end as the begining of another chapter. Hugs to all of you who are actually reading even if I don't know who you are, you're still what's keeping me going! Oh and I almost forgot! A BIG Thank you to my reviewers and those who put Between the Lines on your favourites or alert lists! It's much appreciated!! So now enjoy!

**Chapter 4 –** Picking Up Some Pieces

Tanja stopped right before she entered the kitchen, straightened her pink dress and outer cloak and proceeded into the crowded kitchen. As she entered, all heads turned to look up at her. Remus got up from the table and crossed the room to greet her. Before he reached his destination however, a low scratchy drawl spoke first. "May I take your cloak Miss?" Shock that Tanja didn't understand covered each and every face in the kitchen at Kreacher's action. Even the plump red-haired witch, who had been arguing with twin boys, unmistakably her own, stopped to stare at the exchange between her and the elf.

Tanja untied the cloak around her neck and handed it to the elf. "Yes, thank you Kreacher." She then lowered her face to the elf's and said in a whisper only Kreacher heard, "There's someone waiting in the foyer to be taken to wherever the other children are during the meeting." Kreacher nodded and left the kitchen muttering about the staring of blood-traitors.

Remus approached her as she stood up again, and he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed your company." He whispered into her ear.

"It's only been a month since you saw me last, or has your furry little problem become that dependant on my presence?" He released her, and she saw his eyes flash, and she knew he wasn't the only one that missed her company at the last full moon. She smiled at him, "I've missed you too Moony." Remus smiled back at her as Albus strode through the fire at the other end of the room. The red-head walked back to her seat next to what appeared to be her husband, she'd just shoved the boys out the door.

Albus Dumbledore addressed the group, "If we could all please be seated, out meeting can begin. Tanja's eyes darted up to the seats around the one Remus had just vacated. "I think I'd be better off back here." She told him her eyes catching those of Sirius Black. Remus gave her a knowing look, and walked briskly back to his seat near Dumbledore's end of the table, and she took the one furthest from Dumbledore's end of the table next to a woman with bubblegum pink hair, and the greasy haired man sitting directly across from Albus. Tanja's stomach knotted tightly as she felt Sirius' glare on her. She glanced back at him, a glare akin to the one he was wearing etched across her face. Sirius was much thinner than she'd ever known her ex-boyfriend to be. _He'd always been so handsome and full of laughter before. Maybe James' death affected him more than she knew. That or the dementors of _Azkaban, she thought.

Tanja took in those sitting around her, she recognized a tall black wizard sitting across from her at the other end as someone from the ministry but she didn't know his name. She also recognized Minerva McGonagall from her days at Hogwarts. Next to her were four red-heads, the woman from before, her husband and what Tanja could only assume were two of their children. She didn't recognize any others until she reached the man seated next to her. Severus Snape had been one of her friends from Hogwarts; they'd grown apart though when he'd received his Dark Mark from the Dark Lord. She couldn't see many people sitting on her side of the table, but she knew there was Sirius, Remus, and a man a few seats down from her that had an electric blue eye that was staring at her and thoroughly creeping her out. Two seats down from her was a man, or at least she assumed it was a man, who looked so disheveled he seemed to be nothing but a face and hands sticking out of a bunch of rags. Tanja looked back over at the younger witch to her right, only to see her glaring at her. Tanja was a bit confused by this action from the woman, but she ignored it and sent the witch a smile.

Albus cleared his throat, "First off, as you may or may not have noticed we have a new member among us. I'd like to welcome Tanja Reichland to the Order of the Phoenix." He motioned to her with his hand. She stood to a light applause and Albus continued, "So, on to our first order of business…" Tanja listened avidly as he spoke of a Prophecy that the Dark Lord wanted from the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic. The meeting only lost her interest when she felt an intense gaze upon her. She looked up and a voice spoke from inside her head.

'What changed your mind to join the Order?' She locked gazes with Severus, to whom the voice in her head had belonged.

'Not a WHAT, but a WHO, Severus.' She replied.

'Who then?'

'Remus, of course you dunderhead. Who'd you think?'

'Well then,' he retorted annoyed by the insult he so frequently had given. 'The next question would be how could the Order benefit from an insufferable troublemaker like yourself? We have Black for that already.'

'You should know full well that I was a different breed of trouble than those four. Or had you forgotten the trouble we got into?' she raised her eyebrows at him. A reminiscent look crossed his face. He obviously remembered and sent her a smile, a rare but genuine smile, which she returned. A moment passed before he sent her a message again. 'You know Tonks is glaring at you?'

'Who?'

'Tonks. The witch sitting next to you.' Tanja had been feeling someone glaring at her but she'd just assumed it was Sirius. 'She did that earlier, but I didn't really understand why. Although, I'm not sure I want to know just yet.'

'Ah well, I need to give my report soon.' He grimaced.

She shot him a smile in return and sent him 'It can't be that bad Severus. Knowing you, you've probably had worse.' He smirked at her and stood to give his report. Apparently he was a spy for the Order, Tanja never quite knew why he'd joined the Dark Lord but she had a few theories though.

His report wasn't very long and soon the meeting was dismissed. Remus had already stood and found his way over to her by the time she'd risen from her seat.

"Would you accompany me to go inform the children dinner is ready?"

"Sure." She replied, but then turned to look at Severus. "Are you staying for dinner tonight Sev?" she inquired.

"Not tonight, Maybe some other time." She gave him a quick hug, that earned slightly shocked looks from most of the table and a death glare from Sirius, before she took Remus' offered arm and they left through the kitchen door and up t o the first landing where he pulled her aside. "Would you like to annoy Sirius? He's following us," he whispered to her, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

Tanja smirked at him and whispered back, "What'd you have in mind?"

"Have you honestly forgotten what you were famous for in school, love?" he asked straightening himself to look in her eyes. Her smirk just widened. Remus reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then, leaning forward and intertwining his fingers in her hair, simultaneously, he brought his lips down upon hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. She'd forgotten what a good kisser he was, then again, he'd always seemed to know what he was doing, even when he'd never done it before. Keeping their lips pressed firmly together, Remus took a few steps until Tanja felt her back press up against the wall. His hand traveled up the sides of her body. She let out a moan as his hand traveled over her breast and up over her shoulders. Suddenly, Remus was thrown off of her in a muddle of growls and yelps. "Sirius! Stop the! Get off of him!" she shouted.

The black spectral dog didn't move, just stared at Remus under his paws growling. Tanja noticed Remus' eyes had flecks of gold in them as they narrowed, and realized when Remus growled back that they were speaking in a canine language. She gave one last warning, "Sirius, let him up!"

The dog merely twitched his ear, in response. Very annoyed at this point she lunged at Sirius, transforming mid leap, knocking him off Remus with a loud roar. Shock was apparent in the grey eyes of the dog at the sheer brute strength of the lioness, who was now growling at him. Upon hearing her roar, a door down the hall burst open and six children ran out, Rion in the lead. Rion approached the man on the floor and extended a hand to help him up, which Remus accepted. Rion then turned to Tanja and Sirius. As he approached she gave a low growl and she heard the girls in the hall witnessing the scene gasp as he drew closer to her regardless. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder blade. "Calm down Mutti. Let him up" he said gently, calming her some. She pushed off of the dog, causing him to whimper slightly. As she propelled into an upright position she changed back, but the scowl and glare never left Sirius' face. Remus seemed to snap out of his trance first, rubbing his side where Sirius had slammed into him, and said, "Dinner is ready, kids."

Rion reached for his mother's arm saying "You heard the man. Food!" This comment seemed to snap both Tanja and Sirius back to the present as they joined Remus and the others laughing. "That's my kind of thinking" Sirius managed as one of the twins helped him up.

"No Sirius, I thought Peter was always the one who thought with his stomach first." Sirius and Remus both stiffened a bit with the mention of their old friend. Tanja seemed not to notice and continued, "You only thought that way because you and James thought better with a full stomach." As she said this she continued down the stairs. Sirius however, had frozen when she mentioned James, causing several red-headed boys to run into him and they all fell unceremoniously down the rest of the stairs, throwing the girls into a fit of giggles. Unfortunately it also woke up the portrait of Walburga Black, smacking Tanja in the face with the curtain. "Filthy blood-traitors, half-breed scum and wretched mudblood bile corrupting the house of my fathers! Disgracing the House of Black! Vile disgusting filth!" she shouted.

"Walburga please!" shouted Tanja at the top of her voice, stepping in front of the portrait. Her demeanor changing to a more aristocratic and stuck up air, "I'm appalled that you believe every being in this house is nothing more than disgusting scum. Just because some of those same beings that liter the halls of what was once your house are does NOT mean all of them are! And I refuse to hear those insults being thrown about so free and blindly! You will show respect to the guests we have in our house regardless of your personal vendettas and old fashioned ideas!"

The men piled at the base of the stair gaped at her audacity to speak in such a manner to the portrait of the witch who still believed she owned the house. But this shock was nothing compared to the reply that escaped Walburga Black. "Tanja, I had no idea you were back. Is he here? Can I see the boy?" Tanja smiled at her and turned to the pile. "Rion, Komm heir bitte(1)?"

Rion had the least of his extremities in the pile, so he escaped with relative ease. Straightening his robes and hair he walked up the stairs to face the portrait.

"Merlin's Beard! If I hadn't noticed your eyes I would've thought you to have been your father. You're in Slytherin of course aren't' you?" Rion gave her a confused look, and then with dawning realization said, "I attend Durmstrang Institute for my schooling." Walburga looked, it anything more pleased. "That's just as acceptable."

"Well," interjected Tanja, "we mustn't let our dinner get cold."

"Of course not dears." The portrait replied. Tanja motioned for Rion and the girls who were still above her on the stair to continue down them. As the girls passed, Walburga's portrait shot them a very nasty look. Tanja was ready for it thought, and countered, "Remember what I said about our guests Walburga. I will not hesitate to curse you off this wall if I have to. Try to be nice or don't say anything at all!" she warned loud enough for the party of and near the floor to hear. And with a nod from the portrait she closed the curtain over it.

As she came to the foot of the stair, a voice came to her from amidst the now struggling mass, "That was bloody brilliant!" Then another voice, "Why didn't you ever think of threatening her Sirius. Ow Ron! That was my ear you just kicked!" "Sorry, George."

"Any threat I could've given her would've been empty." Sirius answered, finally untangling himself from the mass of red-heads. "Tanja, what did you mean by 'our' house?" he added as one of the boys shouted at the other for elbowing his eye.

"She doesn't know about your brother's death. She knew only of your father's. I couldn't bring myself to come back here and tell her after it happened."

"But how come you never told me?"

Tanja glared at him, "You were mad at me! Or do you not remember that part? Well then, let me enlighten you." She hollered at him not pausing to hear if he remembered or not, "You dumped me, never found out FROM ME why that happened. So, I turned to my friends for support! I'm sure you did the same thing. Regulus was there for me when no one else was, so excuse me for caring about him!" Tears were beginning to show in her eyes but she continued anyway, "He was there for me when your dear cousin tortured my mother on the whereabouts of her brother, your best friend!" Tanja now had tears streaming down her face at the memories of her mother since that incident. Her voice quieted to little more than a whisper as she continued, "She's insane now. She hardly remembers us anymore." At this point Remus crossed over to her and pulled her into an embrace. Tanja just stood there for a moment letting the comfort and courage that seemed to be coming from his embrace fill her as she turned her head to look straight into Sirius' eye. "So can you really tell me I shouldn't have accepted his proposal? I…I thought I'd lost you."

"No, love, no one could say that. You went through so much together. No one could ever say you didn't do the right thing." Remus soothed while stroking her hair as she burrowed her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Tanja, I didn't know…" Sirius started, but Rion interrupted his thought.

"Did you ever try to find out?"

Tanja turned her head, tears still streaming down her face. Sirius hung his head, "No, I didn't."

"Then you really have no one to blame but yourself Sirius." Said the red-headed girl with a glare at the man in front of her. She then turned away from the three adults, and addressed the other children, "We should head into dinner now, and Mum will worry if we're much later." She led the way as her brothers followed her down to the kitchen. The brunette however, waited a moment before saying, "Rion, are you coming?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a minute." Rion replied before walking over to his mom and kissing her tear stained cheek, then turned to Remus and said, "Make sure she doesn't try to drown herself while she washes up."

"You know I'd take care of her Ri. You don't need to worry about her, now go on and eat you don't want to keep Hermione waiting." Remus replied with a smile.

"I know I don't need to worry if she's with you Remus, but I still do. She's all I've got left." He said with a soft smile, before he went over to Hermione and extended his arm for her. Hermione shook her head and giggled before accepting his offered arm and they went down to the kitchen together.

"Right then, you heard him. Let's get you looking presentable and go eat." Remus said pulling Tanja gently away from him. Tanja shivered a bit from the lack of heat, but smiled at him anyway. She made her way up the stairs, and when she noticed Remus following her she said still climbing the stairs, "It's alright. I won't drown myself. You two go on to dinner, knowing Sirius he won't be able to think straight until he's got a full stomach." She glanced back to see Sirius' incredulous look, and she laughed all the way to the loo halfway down the hall.

Tanja splashed some cold water on her face, and used a handy little charm to reduce the puffiness around her eyes and the redness of her face. Once satisfied with her appearance she headed back downstairs where Remus, and much to her surprise, Sirius were waiting for her.

"Well, I didn't drown," she said announcing her appearance to the two men, both of whom had their backs to her.

They turned to look at her as she spoke. Remus smiled and replied, guiding her down the rest of the stairs with his hand in a gentlemanly fashion, "Obviously. And you look more ravishing than ever." She rolled her eyes at him as he kissed her forehead. _Did he have to use the word 'ravishing'? He might as well have used 'delectable' or even 'edible' for that matter._

Sirius glared at him out of the corner of his eye at the interaction. "Your son has really grown. How old is he now?" he asked conversationally.

"15." She answered quickly. She'd forgotten they'd led Sirius to believe Rion was Remus' child, even though they looked nothing alike. It had been easier when he was little, but now, she thought he'd put two and two together sooner rather than later.

"Right," he replied, "He's a few months older than Harry." He paused for a moment before he decided to continue, "Tanja, there's something that's been bothering me a little?"

_Oh no, here it comes. I really didn't want to discuss this so soon._ He took her lack of response as an okay to continue.

"How is it you can talk so freely about James and Peter, especially Peter? Doesn't it bother you that Pete betrayed them? How can you talk about them like they're still here, when they've been dead for 13 years?"

She sighed, _at least this wasn't what I thought he'd say_, "It's not our fault they put their trust in the wrong person. Honestly, I told them not to, but James wouldn't listen. He kept saying how he didn't want the Death Eaters to come after you seeing as you came from a dark family and some of that family was in their ranks already. He cared so much about you, too much to let them find, torture, and possibly kill you. As for me, I accepted a long time ago that he was indeed dead and could never come back. I actually blamed myself for a while because I was with Cissa that day. But James risked his life to save his family, and nothing shows more Gryffindor courage and loyalty than that." When she finished that bit Sirius had a very solemn look on his face and unshed tears lingering in his eyes. "In a way, he died so you could be happy. He wanted so much for you, Remus, and Peter to find what he'd found with Lily. He wanted so much for you to have a family, a family he died protecting. You were always more than a best friend to him Siri, you were the closest thing to a brother he had." This was too much for Sirius, whether it was her saying James thought of him as a brother or the use of the intimate nickname she'd given him years ago that she hadn't used since…well, frankly it was a bit painful to think about, for both of them.

Tanja moved over to him and pulled him into one of the strongest and most comforting hugs she could. "I know talking about him now that he's gone is hard, but not talking about him is almost like saying he was never here to begin with. Doing that would be an insult to his memory. She paused. He was now crying into her shoulder. She started stroking his hair, as Remus had just done to comfort her. "We all loved him Siri. His death affected all of us. That just means we need to focus on all the good times we had when he was living and not brood over the fact that he's gone. Remus and I are both here for you. You've had many years to dwell on Peter's betrayal, now you're getting the chance to accept it. We'll help you Siri, I promise."

She turned her head to kiss his tear soaked cheek. She pulled him away from her a few inches, reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "You don't want to go in there looking like this do you?" she asked.

Sirius smiled at her sadly, "Not really," he stated, "I'll be right back." But before he could get around her, Tanja put out her arm to stop him.

"Let me." She said simply waving her wand in front of his face performing the same spells on him that she'd used on herself earlier. "There. That's better isn't it?" She handed him her make-up compact as she cast a drying spell on herself.

"Yes, much better. What would I do without you?" he said with a smile after straightening his hair.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, taking back her mirror, "You wouldn't be able to function without me."

Remus laughed as Tanja shot Sirius a sly smile. Sirius' jaw dropped for a moment before he chased her into the kitchen, both of them laughing.

"Sirius! Don't even think about it! No!" she shouted back at him through her laughter as she ran around the table before he tackled her to the ground, and started tickling every part of her he could reach. "Siri! No! Stop!" she tried to say between gasping for breath and bouts of laughter.

"Sirius Black! Get off of her, and stop acting so childish! Think what kind of example you're being!" exclaimed the red-haired woman from earlier.

"One for them not to follow." Replied Remus from the doorway, a laugh still plastered on his face from his friend's actions.

Immediately following Remus' statement Sirius stood and helped Tanja to her feet.

"Sorry about that, I guess." He said rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

She smiled at him, "just be glad I know you swell enough Sirius, to know that's the closest thing to an apology I'm going to get." He smirked back at her, a smart-ass look on his face.

"So, Sirius?" asked on of the twin boys that had been ushered out of the kitchen prior to the meeting., "Are you going to tell us who your beautiful friend is or do we have to ask her?"

Sirius gave him a playful glare and said, "This is the nicest Slytherin you'll ever meet. Tanja Reichland," he paused a moment, "that is your surname still isn't it?"

She chuckled, "Yes it still is. By the way, that is the first time I think I've ever heard you remembered to add my name." she turned to the children and added with a smirk, "I'm usually just introduced as 'the nicest Slytherin you'll ever meet.' No name, just that. Rather annoying really."

They laughed, and Sirius gave her a shameful smile and took his seat completely oblivious of the glare Tanja saw her son give him. She stared at him, trying to see if he'd let his guard down, to no avail. Although if she had to guess, she'd say he was mad at what Sirius had done to her in the past and was being protective of her and not wanting her to forgive him so easily. She formed a thought in her mind and caught his eye to let him see it. 'Just because we're getting along doesn't mean I've forgiven him, but it does stop him from glaring at me constantly. Don't worry about me Ri. I can handle Sirius.' She smiled at him and broke contact with his eyes and started to eat the delicious food on her plate.

(1) Komm heir bitte - Come here please

**A/N: **I hate putting this in a beginning A/N seeing as you've yet to read the chapter, but PLEASE Review! I like to know people are actually reading my story and not just looking at the page and stopping there. Help my muse return, unless you'd rather yell at the guy I'm annoyed at momentarily...nevermind, not like that'll happen...Oh well, I tried. Anyway, I'd appreciate a review even if you think it sounds stupid, I won't yell, /holds hand over heart\ I promise.


	5. Chapter 5: A Story Not Found Elsewhere

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, yet again.**

**Chapter 5: A Story You Can't Find Anywhere Else**

Rion watched his mother laughing with Sirius and Remus down the table. Sirius had said something amusing and Tanja reared her head back in a hearty laugh. Rion noticed Sirius eye her exposed neck hungrily each time she did that. It bothered him a lot, and he wasn't completely sure why, but it bothered him more than he thought it should. Maybe it was because he'd formed the image of a 'perfect' family in his mind's eye. It consisted of himself, his mother, his godfather, and sometimes his mother was holding a baby, wrapped in ivory blankets, that he could never see the face of. One time when he was six he'd asked her why she didn't just marry Remus and they could be a real family. He didn't think she'd ever found out about his 'family portrait,' as he usually referred to it as when he was talking to anyone or himself, but if she did know about it she never said a word. He was pretty confident that it was safe. During their legimancy and occlumancy practices he'd made sure to keep it in the deepest most protected recesses of his mind. Part of him wanted that family, but another part never wanted her to know about it. He'd already risked a bit of that protection by putting a collaged picture of them in his scrapbook.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Hermione placed her hand on his arm and inquired quietly, "What's got you so deep in thought?"

He gave her a weak smile and said in barely an audible whisper, "My family, or rather what it could've been." She patted his arm comfortingly and merely whispered back, "Oh."

Only about a second later Tanja stood and said, "It's getting late Rion; we should be going if I don't want to pass out on our way home."

"How far do you have to go?" asked the eldest Weasley, who had been introduced earlier as Bill.

"Northern Germany." She answered

"No." said Mrs. Weasley firmly, "You'll under no circumstances go that far this late. It'll completely drain you of energy. You'll stay here tonight. I'm sure Sirius has extra rooms. Don't you?"

"Of course there's room, Molly. There's plenty of room, more than enough really. They're welcome to stay anytime." Sirius replied.

"It's really no bother," Tanja responded, "I wouldn't want to impose upon your hospitality any longer."

"The more the merrier Tan(1). We'll find you both something to wear for tomorrow also, I may have some old robes that may fit him. You'll stay." Sirius said with a definite finality in his voice.

Rion wasn't sure he liked the commanding tone, but he didn't get a chance to think on it, as Sirius had just summoned Kreacher to the kitchen.

"I need you to get two rooms ready for Tanja and Rion." Kreacher simply stared at him as if daring him to continue speaking. Tanja, however, looked down at the elf with a faint smile. "Kreacher," she said kindly, "I think you know which rooms to prepare. On the 3rd floor, the one at the end of the hall and the one to it's right. Please and thank you."

The elf nodded at her before stalking out of the room.

"He just…Did he…Wh…He listens to you?!" Sirius said disbelievingly.

"If you were nicer to him Sirius, he'd obey you too. And not just begrudgingly because he has to, but because he wants to." She answered, ignoring his question of why.

"How did you know which rooms weren't in use already?" asked Bill.

"I didn't," she returned honestly, "However, I know Sirius well enough to know he wouldn't put anyone else on that floor, something about childhood memories." When she'd finished speaking she shot Sirius a knowing look that lasted less than a second due to the scowl he was giving her.

"Don't talk about my childhood as if you knew what went on!" Sirius shouted at her, causing her to take a step backwards, away from him. "You have no idea what went on here for me! So don't act like you do!"

Before she could respond to his outbreak, Rion had stood and was now standing between her and Sirius, who was forced to look at him as Rion shouted, "And don't YOU dare speak to my mother that way! She knows more about you and your family than you think! I can't believe you'd even THINK of speaking like that to someone you claimed to love! You're despicable and you don't deserve the second chance she's giving you!" Rion's fists were clenched and his arm twitched as if he was about to strike the older man. Instead he turned on his heal, his shoulder-length hair whipping against Sirius' face, and stormed out of the kitchen leaving some very shocked witnesses to their thoughts.

Tanja not seeming to have been taken in by the same trance as the rest was entering the foyer shouting after him, "Orion! Orion Theron! Get back down here NOW!"

Rion turned, halfway up the stairs, "No!" he shouted back at her, "I will NOT go back down there and watch you forgive him this easily! I will not watch you apologize for my actions! I will not apologize for my actions! You may be able to tolerate him now, but I can't! I can't stand seeing him lustfully watching your every move! See him make you laugh like you were back in school again! I can't do that anymore! So don't try and make me!" He turned his back on her and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Hermione watched helplessly as Rion approached Sirius and shouted in his face. As she saw them standing nose to nose, she couldn't help but notice how similar they looked, almost as if…No, Sirius couldn't be his dad, could he?

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

He didn't stop running until he was in the farthest corner of the library, hidden from the line of sight from the door. He slumped down in a nook of the two walls willing the tears he felt coming to leave him. He'd never blown up like that at his mother before. He had, however, blown up like that at another student at school in his second year.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

His feet had just reached the giant partly snow covered floor of the Grand Foyer of Durmstrang. He'd just left the Dining Hall and was headed back up to his room when a voice called to him from behind.

"Hey Rion!"

Rion turned towards the sound. In front of him was a 2nd year boy he recognized from his transfiguration class, closely followed by four 7th years that were very likely up to no good.

"Rion, you dropped this in class. I thought I'd return it to you." The younger boy said handing him a picture. Rion knew before it was snatched away by one of the 5th years that it was the picture of him and his mother from last summer that he used as a page marker in whichever book he was currently reading.

"Is this your mother Reichland?" the 7th year asked eyeing up the photo, "Damn. Look at this, boys. Isn't she a piece of work? I'd take her any day, and you want to know what I'd do then, Reichland?"

Rion didn't answer. He just stood there clutching his wand in his pocket. _There are four 7__th__ years against one, maybe two 2__nd__ years. There's no way we could take them all? Just ignore him Rion. Get you're picture back and ignore him._

"I'll tell you anyway Reichland." He continued, a disgusting leer on his face, "I'd fuck her until she was dry, screaming my name for more. And when I'd finally had enough, I'd throw her aside like the whore she probably is."

With a quick movement of his wand, Rion stunned the boy next to him and the three behind the older boy taunting him. He reached the boy who had been taunting him, Rion's wand to his throat, and he shouted in his face, "Don't talk about my mother that way! If anyone deserves to be called a whore it's YOU! It's not her fault my father's dead, not that you bothered to find that out! And if I EVER hear another word like that about her I will hex you into your next life!"

By the time he had finished shouting the majority of the Dining Hall had filtered into the Foyer. A few teachers had finally made it through the horde of students just as Rion had turned and ran off down a hall towards his dorm room.

Once in his room, he could only sit on his bed shaking uncontrollably. He knew he'd be in trouble even though he didn't hex him like he should have but he figured threatening to do so may count as such. _And what should happen if Mutti comes here because of it? That may just make things worse!_

No sooner had he finished his thought before his door opened and Headmaster Karkaroff came in with Remus following him.

"Could you please explain your actions earlier, Mister Reichland?" Said the headmaster in his thick Germanic accent.

"He insulted my mother," said Rion simply, "I was defending her honor."

"We figured that Ri, but that's no reason to threaten another student," stated Remus, taking a seat next to Rion on his bed.

"But you didn't hear him Remus! You would have done the same thing!" Rion cried imploringly.

"Mister Reichland," Karkaroff interjected, "It really matters not, what your intentions were. I think it is fair that both you and Mister Broushski receive detention tomorrow night at 6:30. Neither of your or his actions will be tolerated. Your friend told us the extent of what he said. I have to attend to Mister Broushski now. Don't forget Mister Reichland, tomorrow 6:30, Grand Foyer." And he left.

Remus turned to Rion and pulled him into a strong embrace. "I'm not going to tell her what they said, but she's going to ask why I was summoned here instead of her."

Rion pulled back, and began fidgeting with his wand, "Remus, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"How was I able to stun four people at the same time without knowing I did so?"

"Sometimes when we feel threatened, our wands react for us. Remember what Mr. Ollivander told you when we got your wand?"

"The wand chooses the wizard. I thought he was just being strange and old, I didn't think he really meant it. Why _did_ they summon you instead of Mutti?"

"Because Professor Karkaroff knew the reason you reacted that way was because that Brush-key fellow said something about your mum. If you don't mind me asking, what did he say?"

Rion looked down at the floor. He hadn't really wanted to tell Remus what the boy said, but what could it hurt really… "He called her a whore and I just lost it. I can normally control my anger, but I just lost all control."

"He called her WHAT!" He apparently hadn't heard the last bit of Rion's statement. "Under what pretenses could he have possible come up with that?"

"I don't know." Rion lied; he knew many students assumed his mother was some sort of…well…seeing as he'd never met his dad. Only a few of his close friends knew his dad was dead. _Now the whole school's going to know though. I just don't want people to feel sorry for me._

"When you see her, Remus, tell her I'll try not to get into another fight while I'm here. I'll try, I really will, but if anyone brings my family into it, I can't promise that I won't hex them." Rion said finally.

"I'll tell her, Ri. I know you're aware of right and wrong, you'll do the right thing. That's how she raised you." Remus hugged him again before he left, and Rion flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting in that dark corner of the library, when he heard the door open and heard a timid voice say, "Rion? Are you in here?"

He recognized Hermione's voice and shouted back, "Farthest corner." If it had been anyone else he'd have stayed quiet, but he figured he'd have to talk to someone and he'd rather it was her. He wasn't even sure why he was so taken by her. It could just be because she reminded him so much of his mother, but he didn't know if that was all it was or not.

She approached him cautiously, as if he was a bomb about to explode, saying nothing until she knelt down beside him. "Is everything alright?"

He looked up at her, his tears threatening to fall once again, "Yes…No…Yes…I will be…I just…I need…Oh, I don't know anymore!" he stammered as he lost his composure and the tears fell freely down his face.

She reached out in a gentle, but futile, attempt to wipe the tears away. "I don't know what's happened to make you so angry with him, but I'm here to listen if you want."

Rion gave her what he hoped was a greatful look before his head fell to her shoulder. _This is such a role reversal for me, _he thought, _I'm the one usually doing the comforting. Not that I really mind, she smells so good…wait, why…what am I thinking?_ Hermione had started to stroke his hair with one hand and ran the other along his spine.

"They used to be real good friends, Mutti, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter." He started, "Mutti and Remus were close since their first year, and it was because of his….his…"he hiccupped, he couldn't tell her about Remus being werewolf if she didn't know already.

"His lycanthropy." She filled in, "I know about that, we all do."

"Right, well, that was why she became an animagus in the first place. She didn't want him to go though that alone every month. She wanted him to know he had a friend. Sirius and James weren't his friends then. Mutti introduced them actually, even though they all slept in the same dorm at night." He paused to dry his face with his hands. Hermione took the moment to interrupt, "But if your mum was a Slytherin, how did she know Sirius and James, and by James I'm assuming you mean Potter. I know he was Sirius' friend. But Gryffindors and Slytherins usually don't associate with one another willingly."

"She was the first Slytherin in her family from a long line of Gryffindors. She knew both families, for different reasons obviously, seeing the Black ideals are far from our own, not that they ever knew that. But it was her non-pure-blood-centric ideals that kept her friends with James. She always figured she just wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor House, but he had more cunning and stealth which kept her from Ravenclaw, which she told me was also considered for her, but back to the story. Her friendship with Sirius, however, grew to be much more than that. They started dating in 6th year, but it ended after graduation, right after graduation, minutes in fact. I don't know why exactly, all I know is Remus had something to do with it. Actually, I think I've got a picture of it, but I'm not completely sure that is the real reason, just my speculation. Anyway, after they broke up Mutti started her training at St. Mungo's to be a healer. Not long after that Sirius' dad, Orion, became ill and he needed home care. Mutti and the healer training her came to take care of him. But soon he needed constant care so she volunteered to move in, which in turn brought her closer to both Orion and Sirius' brother, Regulus.

In the fall Regulus left to finish his last year of school, while Mutti stayed here to care for Orion and Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Although, he wasn't talking to her at the time, so he didn't really matter anyway. But being a constant presence in the house, she got to talk to Regulus fairly regularly, either by owl or when he'd pop his head through the Floo. But when he'd come by for Christmas he'd proposed to her, and well, that was also when her mother was tortured.

She wasn't supposed to have seen it. They just happened to stop by the Lestrange Manor at the wrong time. I don't really know what else happened that night. Mutti was never really specific and she protects the memories really well, which is understandable and all." Rion had stopped crying now and was sitting next to Hermione, her head on his shoulder, telling the story.

He continued, "It wasn't until late March that Orion actually died. Seeing as it would only be a few months before Regulus graduated. Mutti agreed to stay here. She'd kept up corresponding with Remus, the only one of their school group she still talked to. James and Sirius were ignoring her, and honestly she'd never liked Peter much to begin with. Anyway, Regulus graduated and their wedding date was set for late June. Regulus never made it though. He died in late May. Mutti doesn't elaborate on it much either, she was there. She still has nightmares about it though. And if we didn't have Remus, I don't know how I'd make it through the school year without worrying about her.

Well, after he died she had no intention of staying here, especially since it was now Sirius' house, and she didn't want to go home, seeing how her mother was now in St. Mungo's and most everything about that house reminded mutti of her. So she went to the only place that made sense. She went to James and Lily Potter. Lily had been one of her best friends in school. James didn't really want her to stay with them, but after Lily threatened to leave him if he didn't let his pregnant niece stay with them for a while."

Hermione's head shot up from where she had laid it on his shoulder, "Wait a minute! Your mum is James Potter's NEICE?!"

"Yes," he answered her, "They told people at school who asked that they were cousins, they had the exact same eyes, so it was apparent that they were related. But only their close friends knew the truth. Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because James and Lily's son, Harry, is my best friend, he doesn't think he has any other family in the Wizarding World!"

Rion smiled at her, "Merlin, I wish I could floo home and get that book." Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "My scrapbook," he added, "It helps in telling the rest of the story. I really wish I had it."

"If you want, you can finish the story when you have the book."

"You don't mind?" he asked incredulously, surprised **she** suggested it.

"Would I have said so if I wasn't okay with it?" she smiled and poked him playfully in the side.

"You're going to regret that." He said smugly.

"Oh am I?"

"Yes." And with that he lunged at her tickling her at the base of her ribcage. She shrieked loudly, her laughter filling and echoing around the room.

He finally stopped and collapsed next to her, when she could no longer emit a sound. Partly due to the inability to take a breath and partly to the fact that she'd used most of her energy on trying to escape. Rion waited a minute for her to catch her breath before he spoke again. "I can't recall that story ever ending like that before."

"Ending like what…Halfway thru…or in a fit…of laughter." She panted.

"Both." He answered back.

With no energy left to move very far, Hermione rolled onto her side, placed her head on Rion's chest and was asleep faster than it would have taken a snitch to fly across the room. Rion conjured himself a pillow and was soon asleep himself.

(1) Tan – A nickname for Tanja, obviously. Pronounced with an 'ah' sound. Not like the color.

A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer to update. My editor doesn't have internet and she has to borrow WiFi somewhere, so it's taken her a while to get back to me. I'm in the process of writing Chapter 6, I don't know when I'll finish though, I haven't been finding much time to think, much less write. So I'll get it up as soon as I can, it just may be a little while...although it maybe a bit faster if I get reviews...it's highly possible...You're all still amazing for reading my story, and I'm thankful for it!

Much Love, hugs and kisses!  
Zandra


	6. Chapter 6: An Unfinished Ending

**A/N:** Warning this chapter has not yet been edited and is really short compared to the previous. Plus, I was feeling bad for not updating and I didn't/am not supposed to add a chapter as just an author's note. But I need your help, readers, there is a request for you at the end of the chapter, I'd really appreciate a response to it!

**Chapter 6: An Unfinished Ending**

Tanja walked back into the kitchen with a very dazed look on her face.

"I don't know what's gotten into that boy. He doesn't normally act like this. And well, I'd apologize for his actions but for one he's probably not sorry and two, it's not really my place to apologize for him, e should do it himself."

The red-haired woman, whose name she still didn't know, looked as if she was about to say something, but was silenced by a look from Remus. "She has a point mum." Said the eldest boy, "You apologize for Fred and George all the time when they meant whatever they did."

"Bill's right mum, you do," added one of the twins, assumedly Fred and George, the other nodding his consent of his brother's words. Names! She finally had names for these children!

"I don't see what that has to do with…"their mother started.

It has every revalence to what Tanja did, Molly. The boys are trying to prove that. You apologize for them even thought they knew what they were doing the whole time. They're not five anymore and the know right from wrong." Interrupted Sirius, "Whereas she understands that he has reasons for his actions and that it's his job to take responsibility for them."

"And it's not that I approve of what he did," Tanja added quickly, "I really don't and I'm sorry for what he did, but I can't say that he is."

"I guess. Well then, we have some more cleaning to do in the morning kids. I think it would be best if you headed to bed now or at least to your rooms." This was met by five identical groans as they all gall started bickering "Children, listen to your mother," said their father.

Muttering under their breath to one another each rose and bade the room goodnight and left.

"I think I may retire as well. It's been a long day." Tanja said rising from her seat also.

"Surely you don't have to go just yet? Join us in the parlour for a drink first." Sirius chirped.

"I really don't think I should." She started, but Sirius gave her a hurt puppy dog look and Remus added, "Plus you still haven't told us how your house hunt went."

Tanja rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Fine but just one, it gets a bit scary if I drink too much. And that look Sirius, should be illegalized."

"That's true," said Remus laughing as he stood up, "It's worse than when she's mad. Earlier was nothing. Although she 's a bit more friendly when she's drunk."

"Only a bit? That's not the same story you told me. Remember your birthday last year? And I'm leaving it at that."

"I think we may skip out on drinks tonight Sirius. I can't say as much for Dad and Charlie but I've got to work early tomorrow," said Bill.

"Are you sure it's work that you've got to go in early for Bill, or is it that you want to flirt with that girl?" Added his brother.

"Oooh, what girl dear?" asked his mother.

"It's not a girl, mum. Charlie I'll have to owe you a beating for not being able to keep your mouth shut. Or should I let your dragons do that?"

Charlie looked as if he was about to reply before Bill shouted his goodbye and disappeared through the Floo.

"We should go to. I think our house is starting to miss being lived in. Molly should be back for breakfast though, right Dear?"

"Yes, of course. Charlie where are you off to tonight?"

"I should probably get back to Romania. The guys are going to start to miss me soon, we've got a pregnant Horntail proving to be difficult to handle unless I'm there. Apparently she's taken a liking to me." He walked over to the Floo also, "I'll see you all around. It was nice to meet you Tanja."

"You too Charlie." She managed before he too disappeared in the green flames.

"Well, goodnight dears. Pleasant dreams." Said Molly and she and her husband left through the front door to apparate home.

"Well it looks like it's just us then. Shall we adjourn to the parlour?" asked Sirius holding out an arm for Tanja on her left while Remus mimicked him on her right.

"Let's." She laughed accepting their proffered arms and adding, "I really do worry about the two of you sometimes."

"So how was the house hunting earlier?" Remus asked again.

"Not bad, I think I found a place, but I'll have to talk with Rion about it again. He didn't seem too happy with it. Although he could've just been annoyed that I dragged him along, but I'm not sure if that's it at all." She shrugged, "I really like the house though, and it's close to mum at St. Mungo's, which would be nice, I don't get to visit her often anymore."

"Well, that's understandable with you living in Germany, plus work probably doesn't help that much. I can imagine you're busy." Said Sirius.

"It's not so bad. I'm being transferred to London soon. I've been to the Ministry here, it's really nice. I'm kind of sick of International Relations though, maybe I'll see if they have anything different, maybe Law or Regulations for Magical Creatures, those sound a bit more interesting honestly."

"You don't want to go into law, our minister is a complete moron. You should see what he's got the paper saying about Harry and Dumbledore."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him as they entered the parlour.

"The Daily Prophet is trying to demean them. Saying that they're both lying about You-Know-Who being back, Dumbledore's going senile in his old age, and Harry's just trying to find the limelight of 'The Boy Who Lived' again." Remus finished for Sirius so that he could pour drinks.

"You're kidding! How could they think that! Harry never asked for the attention, it was bestowed upon him when he was only an infant, he's never been out of the limelight because of that so how can they say he's only trying to attract attention! Maybe I should go into law just to try and make them see sense from an 'outsiders' point of view." She ranted, draining about half her glass afterwards.

"I doubt that will work. We've, that is to say the Order, have tried it already. No success so far." Said Remus, "There's not much we can do to change their minds."

"But that's so unfair! I know he's back, Lucius had to leave suddenly the last time I visited their Manor. Cissa mentioned something about a mission, wouldn't go into detail about it but I didn't want to press her on it, she may not have known anything about it anyway."

"Are you talking about the Malfoy's?" asked Sirius after he handed her a refilled glass.

"Yes, how many other men named Lucius do you know?"she asked laughing a bit to hard, the alcohol was obviously taking effect already.

"Good point." Sirius laughed back.

"Tanja, if you want to stay in your current sanity realm I'd suggest that be your last drink." Warned Remus as promised.

"Thanks for the reminder Rem." She laughed as she……

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter but I've thought of a few different ways to end it and I'd like your opinions. There are 4 choices, I'm not giving any bit away so they'll stay as: 'She stops drinking but stays to talk 1', 'She stops drinking but stays to talk 2', 'She stays to talk and gets completely drunk 1', and 'She stays to talk and gets completely drunk 2'. The poll, for lack of better term, will end next week Wednesday 7/9/08. Just review me your choice (Talk1, Talk2, Drunk1 or Drunk2...simplify, it makes life easier) you can do this anonymously (I checked the dictionary but it still looks like I spelled that wrong) or signed, it really doesn't matter. But I'd really appreciate your help! I already know how each option ends and I'm leaving it up to you, my dear readers, to help me find just the right ending.

Much Love and Thanks to all of you!

Zandra


	7. The Long Awaited End to Chapter 6

**A/N: So I was kind of disappointed in the lack of response to my last post, but either way I have finally finished it. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update and it may take me a while to update again. So please don't hate me I just have a lot of other stuff going on including an on again off again depression problem….Anyway enjoy the chapter and I'll try to make the next one well worth the wait.**

**WARNING: There are subtle DH spoilers in this chapter, or well, if you haven't read DH some things may be a little confusing.**

**The Long Awaited Ending of Chapter 6**

"Thanks for the reminder Rem," she laughed as she went over to the bottles to refill her glass, "but one more couldn't possibly hurt. You need to relax, drink a few more yourself." She said laughing as she traded glasses with him and refilled the empty one, before she went back to sprawl across the couch using Sirius' lap as a foot rest.

"So Siri, tell me what you've been up to all these years? Other than wasting away in Azkaban."

He laughed, "Other than wasting away…Hey! I'm not wasting away that much!"

Remus gave a hearty laugh and said, "He's got a point there, he's much fatter than when he escaped."

"And now I have Remus calling me fat!" He cried with mock rage. "But he's still too sober for that comment to count right?"

She laughed at him, dropped her feet and crawled the length of the couch towards him. She ran her hand from his shoulder, down his chest and let it come to rest on his hip, while saying, "Well, I wouldn't call you fat, if anything you're still too thin," cocking her head to the side added, "Maybe I should convince that elf of yours to make better dinners for you. I think I gained five pounds just by _looking_ at his strawberry cheesecake. After a few of those we'll have you properly fattened."

At that Remus barked out a laugh, "Yes Tanja, fatten him up so you can take him to your gingerbread house and cook him for dinner." Tanja and Sirius just stared at him, completely baffled. "Oh come on!" he continued in their silence, "You know, The Brother's Grimm, Hansel and Gretel, lured to a wicked witch's gingerbread house where she lets them eat her house to fatten them up so she can eat them for dinner." They both just sat there with blank stares, "How do you not know that story? It's a classic! It teaches kids not to trust strangers."

Tanja shrugged her shoulders and answered, "We're purebloods, Remus, we grew up with different stories."

"Yea," added Sirius, "liken Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, or The Tale of the Three Brothers, that was one of my favourites. I always dreamed about having an unbeatable wand when I was a boy, or uniting all 3…How wicked would it be to evade death, be the master of it…" He trailed off with a dazed look in his eye as he stared into space. Remus looked to Tanja for an explanation. She just shook her head and suddenly started giggling madly.

"What in the name of Merlin is so funny?" Sirius asked coming back to earth.

"It's just, Remus had no idea what you were talking about. Just like we didn't have an idea of what he meant when he told us about Hazy and Gertle. It's kind of funny when you think about it right?" she explained to their blank stares. Now, that really wasn't why she was laughing, she was, in fact, a descendent of Peverell, the supposed family of brothers from the story, but both men chuckled a bit so she assumed her story was believable.

"You never cease to amaze me, love." Sirius commented and gave her a kiss. He pulled away quickly with an "Oh crap! I shouldn't have done that" look.

Tanja, had she not been completely inebriated, would likely have slapped him for that. However, given that she'd had a bit much to drink, she smiled and launched herself at him, smothering his lips in vigorous kisses.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Remus sat dumbfounded at her blatant display of affection toward Sirius. He shook his head to clear it a bit. _"You could join in, you know. She'd enjoy it just as much as you would."_ Said the annoying voice in his head. _"But I'm supposed to be keeping hr out of trouble not adding to it. Besides this is technically this is between her and Sirius."_ He reasoned standing and cleaning up the drinks with a wave of his wand. Upon hearing a muffled moan from the couch he decided, right then and there, that he was going to give them some privacy. _"A reunion of sorts then?"_ chimed the voice. Remus shook his head at the thought and reached for the door.

As he was about to open the door he heard a loud, low moan. Remus turned his head to glare at them through the back of the couch, but was thwarted by a shirt flying through the air at him. He chuckled to himself and left the room, placing a silencing charm as he shut the door behind him. He headed down to his room within Grimmauld Place, unable to hear the series of growls, moans, gasps and eventual screams from the room he just left, even with his inhuman hearing.

**A/N: Just to clear things up I've always thought of Remus as a half blood, I don't really know why but I don't think it was ever officially explained…I'm going to have to go look that up now. Also when I finally get around to posting Chapter 7, I'm going to combine the two parts of Chapter 6 into one post, just to clarify for those of you that are on the Story Alert list, hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time…and I'll "see" you all again then…**


End file.
